


the careless whispers of a good friend

by benedettatello



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm so sorry, Not SQ Endgame, Sexy times too, So much angst, fluffy at first, then angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedettatello/pseuds/benedettatello
Summary: In that exact instant as she looked at Emma in the eyes, Regina felt her whole world shifting; as if someone right there cast a spell on her, feeling something she totally had no control over. All these years, they went from being mortal enemies to partners in crime, and only just in that moment, Regina saw more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another fic. WARNING: Not SQ Endgame.  
> This was blatantly based on the late George Michael's song, Careless Whisper. May he rest in peace.  
> I've been obsessed with this masterpiece of a song for months now and I just had to write something, because it fits perfectly.  
> As always, English is not my first language so please forgive me if I made mistakes. And do tell me, I will correct them straight away, may Shakespeare have mercy on my soul.  
> NOTE: The fic might seem OQ-oriented, well it kind of is, but it's like 98% SQ and 2% OQ. Not that I fancy them (gross), they exist only because of this fic's final purpose. But I'm not gonna write about their interactions except for a few lines. Who the hell would waste their time doing such a thing.  
> Leave this page if this ain't your shit.  
> Please stay if you love it when sometimes they are helplessly in love with each other but don't end up together.
> 
> P.S. This fic will have 3 chapters max. 
> 
> Peace out, and enjoy x

Festive times were approaching in Storybrooke, and all the townspeople were busy preparing the Big Annual Fair they once held in the Enchanted Forest, so basically everything was a mess. Roads were filled with cars and trucks as the dwarves put lights on poles and kiosks and pavilions to entertain the citizens, the diner fully crowded as Granny started preparing classic dishes from their land to make everyone feel more at home, and everyone wanted a taste before the actual day; the Sheriff making sure that a patrol car was at an appropriate distance from every checkpoint in case something terrible happened, the Mayor dealing with the budget of the fair and loads of paperwork. So yes, everything was crazy.

Lunchtime came and although it was easily Emma’s favourite time of the day, today she wished she just brought a packed lunch because dealing with lots of excited fairytale characters in a busy diner wasn’t exactly her ideal lunch break. “Dad I’m going to grab lunch, see you in an hour?” the blonde asked David as she put her jacket on and grabbed her keys on her way to the exit. “Yes sure, good luck,” he smirked, knowing the mess his daughter was going to face. Emma simply rolled her eyes and waved goodbye as she exited the sheriff station and got in her bug.

As she started the engine, she quickly grabbed her phone in her pocket and dialled by heart the only number she has ever managed to remember, “Hello?” an answer quickly came after one ring, and that made Emma smirk. _Eager_. “Lunch date, Madame Mayor?” she said smiling and heading towards Granny’s, knowing that there was no way her proposal could be rejected. “Oh, so we’re having lunch dates now?” the brunette replied, two could play this game; she thought. “We’ve been having lunch together on Fridays for the past few months now,” Emma said, “I’m pretty sure that each one of them can be considered as a date,” she smirked again, knowing that even though she couldn’t be seen, Regina knew the look on her face.

“You’re an idiot,” the Mayor asserted, with a smile on. Emma couldn’t help but grin in response, “See you at the office,” she said with a playful tone and ended her call as she arrived at the diner, much to her surprise. She quickly exited her car and started walking towards Granny’s pathway, the bell at the door announcing her arrival. Ruby immediately acknowledged her presence, “Emma!” the redhead shouted hoping the Sheriff could hear her among several voices in the diner. The blonde did and made her way to a stool and sat in front of the waiter “Rubes, this place is a mess,” she said, looking around the diner and the crowd that filled it. This fair was quite a big deal back at the Enchanted Forest, she thought. “The usual?” Ruby asked straight away, aware of her weekly engagement with the Mayor.

It all started with something simple as sharing lunch together, but both of them quickly realised that it was something more. It was the domesticity that they’ve fallen into, knowing they had something to wait for, something constant and assured and always there, after a lifetime of uncertainties. Sharing meals meant hours of small talk which soon developed into deep conversations, sharing secrets, confidences, opinions and everything their minds suggested. Emma had some history with best friends, though she actually hasn’t. She pushed her last one away so it can’t really count as a successful relationship. But Regina made it so disarmingly easy, being friend with someone; having lunch together, talking about everything and everyone, admitting things she thought were only for herself to know, just existing together without saying a word. She made it so easy, and never asked anything in return. Well, except that one time where _something_ happened, but it was more about both of them wanting to make _it_ happen. The moment you share something so precious as bits of your life you always wanted to keep for yourself, you know there’s no going back from that. It’s as if life suddenly parts in two, marking your own timeline. As if you refer to everything as _happened before/after_ _that_ very moment that inevitably changed your life for good.

They were sharing lunch as usual that day, and suddenly Regina wondered out loud “Have you ever had a friend except for, you know, Lily?” she asked with a friendly tone, Emma knew she meant no harm. “After Lily I honestly never let my guard down,” she sadly admitted, as if she felt guilty for feeling like this. “But no.. Lily was the only friend I thought I had,” she stated before adding, “Until you came along.” with a big, big smile. A soft, warm smile only reserved for her. She grabbed Regina’s hand and squeezed it hard. The Mayor responded with a smile of her own, one she only reserved for the blonde too. She put her salad down on the desk and shifted in her chair facing the blonde, “Emma,” it was her this time who squeezed the blonde’s hand to have her full attention, “I’m so glad I can call you my friend,” and that smile was back again, Regina could feel her cheeks hurting, “I truly mean this.” Lunch forgotten, Emma turned in her seat too, getting closer to the brunette. She took her other free hand and caressed both palms as she looked her in the eyes and told with so much affection, she felt she could melt on the spot, “You’re my best friend,” that smile again. “The best ever, Regina,” she said with a hint of a blush, “I truly mean this too.”

In that exact instant as she looked at Emma in the eyes, Regina felt her whole world shifting; as if someone right there cast a spell on her, feeling something she totally had no control over. All these years, they went from being mortal enemies to partners in crime, and only just in that moment, Regina saw more.

She cupped Emma’s cheek and caressed it, an intimate gesture which made the blonde slightly frown until she relaxed in her touch, “You have such a good soul, Emma” she searched her eyes as if she wanted to prove to herself that something changed inside of the blonde too, “And I love you for that.” the Big Emma Smile reappeared on her face as she tucked Emma’s hair behind the latter’s ear. At this point Emma was lost, slowly letting Regina’s revelation sink in, because she knew the true meaning behind her words. She suddenly sensed it, they were not friends anymore.

Before she could voice her thoughts, Regina closed the distance and pressed her lips on Emma’s for a soft, soft kiss. It was gentle and shy, almost fearful, but their lips were perfectly in sync, as if they have been kissing each other for years. Emma held Regina from behind her neck and abruptly but gently pulled back, oxygen and answers became priorities, “What are we doing, Regina?” she softly whispered on her lips, too afraid to go too far and not wanting to break the moment at the same time. Regina took her time to breathe before she responded with sincerity, “What we feel is right.”

Emma couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on her face and pressed her forehead on the brunette’s. The struggle was real. For once, they had finally found someone who understands the other, a friend; a shoulder to cry on, someone to run to, a listener, someone who is present, someone who stays. And yet, they had to want more.

But they are all dealt a pretty short existence in the grand scheme that life was, so they had to make the best of it as long as they could. So Emma gave in, and kissed Regina fiercely, with such an urgency like the world around them was to crash down any minute, and kissing Regina was the last thing she wanted to do while alive.

She still had to pinch herself. Literally, because Ruby was tugging her arm, “Hello? Emma? Your lunch is ready,” the redhead almost shouted to bring Emma back to planet Earth and detach her from her own epiphany. The blonde blinked twice to return to the present moment: Granny’s, takeaway, lunch with Regina. “Sorry, thanks Rubes,” and with that she flew towards Town Hall. She really wanted to have lunch now.

* * *

Emma burst through the door of the Mayor’s office, sprinting towards Regina’s chair where the brunette was sat. She threw their lunch on the desk and went to grab Regina’s cheeks to press a firm kiss on her lips which seemed to last an eternity. “What for?” the brunette quietly asked after pulling back from the kiss, earth-shattering as each one she had shared with Emma.

After _that_ moment, they started what everyone calls an affair, but Emma hated that word. For her, Regina wasn’t an affair. She wasn’t a side character in her story, quite the contrary in fact; her story revolved all around her. Realising that her relationship with Hook was a failure from the start was the first step Emma made towards true, genuine happiness: the one she shared with the brunette in front of her. Everything they did, everything they were was still kept as a secret though. True to her commitment to redemption, Regina couldn’t quite let go of Robin. Years ago, she would have gotten rid of him in the blink of an eye but now she knew that wasn’t what good, respectable people did; but then again, was cheating a good and respectable thing to do either?

Emma, on the other hand, was never a cheater, she was sure of that. The moment she realised her parents had sent her away, she knew she would do no such thing as abandonment; which is basically what cheating consisted in: abandonment, indifference, carelessness. But when _that_ happened, she realised one simple and big truth: she would be absolutely everything for Regina.

“I just missed you,” another peck on her lips and Regina was smiling like it was Christmas morning. Emma grabbed her hand and their lunch and guided her towards the couch in front of the lit fireplace. “You’re such in a good mood, has something happened?” Regina curiously asked, “Not that I’m complaining, though,” and added with a smirk as she started eating her usual salad. “I was just grabbing our lunch and Ruby made me realise we’ve fallen into this routine,” Emma said while chewing on her grilled cheese sandwich, “So I just had to kiss you.” the blonde asserted with a childish smile that made Regina’s heart melt.

“We have, it’s true” Regina commented, even with the guilt creeping in inside of her. They really had a routine, but they weren’t together. She tried to cast aside every thought that involved Robin, how they have never experienced these moments: the domesticity, the easiness. Those belonged to her and Emma. “Are you all set for tomorrow?” Regina tentatively changed the subject, now was not the time to dwell on everyone else but Emma. “Yes, we are,” the blonde quickly responded, grabbing a napkin to clean her hands, “This morning we finished the map for the positioning of the patrol cars and the equipment we need in case of emergency,” she concluded after putting a fry in her mouth.

“Very good, Sheriff” Regina patted Emma’s thigh winking at her and got up to get rid of her now empty container, “I’m proud of you.” she said leaning on the column near the door, with the Big Emma Smile on her face, just because she felt like Emma deserved it. She was just _so_ good, Regina couldn’t believe someone could hold this kindness within themselves. And she didn’t believe she even deserved such a good, gentle, loving soul.

Emma put the rest of their takeaway in a bin and walked up to Regina grinning, putting an hand on her waist, they were inches away. She carefully studied Regina’s face, sensing that something was off, but decided to push the thought away. She closed the gap and kissed her lovingly, trying to convey the pure emotion constantly evolving inside of her with just a touch.

“I like it when you say that,” she smirked because making Regina proud boosted her ego incredibly and when on a Boosted Ego Mood, they both knew there were fun times ahead of them; well, there usually were. “See you tomorrow at the fair?” the blonde asked, knowing their break was coming to an end and their bubble was moments away from being burst.

Regina planted a sweet kiss on her lips, “Yes,” and smiled, but she was internally going absolutely insane. As the blonde smiled back and left her office to go on with her day, she knew she had many hours ahead of her before she’d meet Emma again; and that meant an agonisingly long time to think.

She didn’t know how long she could keep up with this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, I don't know if someone was waiting for this. Anyway, here it is.  
> There will be one final chapter after this.  
> Again I'm sorry if there any mistakes, please point them out to me.  
> Enjoy x

While sipping a cup of hot cocoa, Emma looked out at her window. The sun just rose and the sky was of the lightest blue. Fair Day was finally here, the blonde couldn’t wait for the day to be over already; as much as she loved random games and tons of food and alcohol, this fair was most of times powered by hope speeches she knew all too well.

She could understand everyone being nostalgic and missing the place they all called home once, because Storybrooke didn’t become their new home by choice; but if there’s a thing that Emma learned throughout her life is not to plant roots. Everything you hold dear could slip through your fingers without you even noticing. So she never let herself care too much otherwise she was sure she would end up being miserable over and over again. Lost in her thoughts, she barely noticed her phone vibrating, indicating she received a new text message. She didn’t even have to check the sender as she smiled reading the text.

_I can’t wait to see you tonight._

Resuming her flow of thoughts, Emma realised she had been feeding herself a big fat lie. She planted roots in this town, and very deep ones. Henry’s whole life was here, how couldn’t hers be here too as well? Regina was here, and she was the strongest of these roots. Emma couldn’t even being to think about a world without the brunette around. The alternative seemed too hard.

Having had enough of her hot drink, she rinsed the cup and put it on the drying rack and left the kitchen to get ready for the day.

She actually wanted to go to that fair now.

* * *

It was barely 7pm and Granny’s was already packed with people. The kiosks outside had organised the most absurd games for everyone to play and mini shows were held at the pavilions previously put up by the dwarves. The diner was filled with smells coming from some of the favourite food preferred by the former Enchanted Forest citizens, but nothing could top Regina’s lasagne. Absolutely nothing.

“I feel like I could ask you the exact recipe for this and still couldn’t make it as good”, Snow commented with a smile as she grabbed a considerably big slice of that dish for herself. “I’m sorry, dear, but cooking was never your forte”, Regina responded with a smirk while she sipped on some wine. The celebrations were just getting started and she had the immediate need to get alcohol through her system. This was going to be a long night, she thought. While she helped herself with another glass, she looked around the diner to see if Emma had arrived yet.

They never spoke after their lunch break together the day before and Regina was left wondering for a little more than 24 hours what the hell she had gotten herself into. One would consider her _thing_ with Emma toxic, and she honestly could agree with that at some point, but how could be the one reason why you feel like you deserve a chance in this desperate world to be toxic? How could something as pure, gentle and kind as Emma be associated to such an awful concept?

She felt so, so sorry for what she was doing because at the end of the day, Robin was a good man. She didn’t feel like he actually deserved someone cheating on him. But, well… He wasn’t Emma.

Regina has been told all her life what to do, who to love; and she followed through, always. But when she remembers the fire that ignited within herself the moment _she knew_ , she felt it on her skin: how Emma’s love was good to her, how her love was road to purity. She just decided, _that_ was it. Life was so short and she honestly couldn’t bring herself to care about fate and pixie dust. She abandoned herself to Emma, and everything that she was. At times it felt like she was missing something, like life shouldn’t be about abandoning yourself to someone and forget about your own person, your wishes, your choices, your expectations. But life was _never_ fair to her, never; and if she saw a slight chance to a single moment of happiness, she would take it. She would take it straight away. Still, she couldn’t leave Robin. It would cause a massive shock to everyone and she just didn’t want to deal with the consequences; What about the pixie dust? The tattoo? Your soulmate? True love? _Too much_. But then again, she brought this on herself. She didn’t even flinch, or pull away, the very first time she kissed Emma.

It was in that moment that the bell on the entrance door chimed, and there she was. Her far too long blonde hair covered with an outrageous knit beanie and her hideous red jacket even with zero degrees outside. She loathed everything she has just seen, and that was the reason she loved it so much all the same. Regina took another sip of her wine, finishing her second glass, as Emma approached her and the Charmings.

“Hey everyone,” the blonde greeted her family almost breathless, “I swear this fair is one big mess. I almost ran here to avoid all of these people”, she sighed. _What a bunch of idiots_. “Emma! Everyone’s just having a good time, relax,” Snow scolded her, raising her voice just to make sure she heard her among the noise. Emma just rolled her eyes and ignored her mother and turned to gaze at Regina for the first time that night. She smiled so brightly, showing off her Big Smile meant only for the brunette. Regina couldn’t help but respond with her own Big Emma Smile. David and Snow looked at one another as if they wondered if they were interrupting something. “Could you please excuse us for a second?” Emma told looking at her parents and moving towards Regina, “There’s something I noticed in one of the rooms upstairs while inspecting last week that you should have a look at.”

Regina frowned as the Charmings did but started to head for the stairs with Emma following right behind. She fixed her hair very quickly once at the top of the stairs and followed the blonde as she entered Room 103. She stopped right in front of the bed and started looking around and knit her brows, “Emma why are we here? This room looks-”, The blonde grabbed her waist and turned her around, placing a soft lingering kiss on her lips, catching her off guard. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck for balance, surprised at first but quickly eased into the kiss. Regina pulled away and slowly opened her eyes to look at Emma like she had all the answers in the world, and for a second she really thought she did, with a Big Smile appearing on her face.

“I missed you so much.”

Regina felt like she would melt when she saw that crooked, idiotic smile of Emma’s. “There’s nothing I should look at, isn’t there?”, she insisted feeling her cheeks hurting because this whole situation just brought a huge smile on her face and she felt _happy_. Truly and uniquely happy. Emma confirmed her suspicion by kissing her again, with her arms bringing Regina impossibly closer as if she was trying to merge them as one, like their souls were. Regina deepened the kiss, grabbing the blonde’s face in her hands, pouring her heart out in every kiss they shared. “You invented the most ridiculous of excuses to bring me up here?” Emma nodded. “Just to kiss me?” Again. “God I love you.” and she pulled in for another but this time fiercer and lustful kiss, that soon came to an end because they weren’t sure if they could stop themselves.

Regina had to bite her bottom lip when they parted, trying to stifle the giggle she knew she just couldn’t contain. Emma pecked that lip and smiled without a care in the world. These little moments with Regina meant more than any supposed big moments one experiences throughout life. She couldn’t care about weddings or childbirths or whatever as long as she could find absolute happiness in doing something as simple as kissing Regina, caressing her hand or just smiling at her for the sake of it.

Emma frowned as realisation hit her hard. “You-you said you love me.”

Regina cupped her cheek, “I did.”

“You do?”

 _Idiot_.

“I do.”

Emma was all over Regina again, the latter squealing as Emma lifted her up and spinned her around before kissing her so gently she was almost afraid to ruin the brunette’s lips as she pecked her thousand of times in less than 30 seconds. “You love me. Me, of all people. You love me.” Emma grinned, having a bit of a trouble wrapping her head around what has just happened. “I believe I said that already, yes” Regina smiled as if it was the only thing she knew. “Of all people, you.”

 _Not him_.

_Robin. Of all people._

_Not him_.

Her smile dropped.

“We should get going, I’m sure they’re wondering what are we doing up here,” the brunette quickly changed the subject as she untangled herself from Emma and made her way to the stairs with Emma following behind, until the blonde pulled her arm to turn her around and give her one last little kiss.

“I love you too.”

Regina swiftly turned her head as she was descending the stairs because she couldn’t look at Emma’s grin one more time. She just couldn’t. Of all people. Robin. The moment she joined the crowd downstairs she spotted the man and started walking towards him. She felt guilt eating herself alive and she didn’t know how to stop this. Correction: she knew exactly how. She just hadn’t the guts to do it.

_Me, of all people. You love me._

She approached him with a smile and accepting the drink he handed to her, all the while being watched by Emma who never moved from the bottom of the stairs.

The blonde watched the scene unfold before her and she wondered _how_. Just _how_ does someone go from pure bliss to utter heartbreak in a matter of seconds. She felt so confused, like what she was seeing wasn’t making any sense; and yet it was real.

Regina had gone from giggling in her arms to happily sipping wine with that _moronic_ thief.

She couldn’t believe this. She refused to believe this because life couldn’t be this unfair.

She didn’t know how long she could keep up with this.


End file.
